


Chemicals React

by genevievefugazi, SketchbookThingz



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, mindy kaling - Fandom
Genre: Budding Romance, Celebrity Life, F/M, RPF, benindy, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievefugazi/pseuds/genevievefugazi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchbookThingz/pseuds/SketchbookThingz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy Kaling asks. Benedict Cumberbatch to guest star on 'the Mindy Project'. Sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mindy sat in the writers room forever thinking about what to make this new season fresh. She needed to add a new love interest, something to rock her main characters budding romance.

Her phone buzzed with more notifications from twitter, and she was happy with the distraction. As she ran through her twitter feed and responded to some of her friends, she suddenly decided that she needed to declare her love for Benedict Cumberbatch.

Making a quick and simply tweet, she hesitated for a second before saying Fuck it, and hitting the tweet button.

A week later as she was discussing her ideas for this relationship stirrer situation with the rest of the writers, when one of them made a joke. "We should invite Benedict Cumberbatch to do it." Everyone including Mindy laughed a bit.

"Sure why the hell not, some one invite him. But I don't think he'll do it, so lets make a list of other candidates to stir our pot."

A week later as they were calling cast members to let them know they were going to be filming at the end of the month, Mindy received an unexpected phone call.

"Mindy speaking," she simply answered her phone as she always did.

"Hello," a british voice said on the other end, which she mistook for her pal Ed Weeks.

"Ed? You sound a bit different did you catch a cold?"

The voice let out a chuckle. "No. Sorry, this is not Ed. This is Benedict Cumberbatch."

"Shut up. Ike if this is you again, I swear I will kill off Morgan Tookers!"

Another british laugh. "No, this is really Benedict Cumberbatch, one of your producers reached out to me about doing a couple episodes on your show. At first I was skeptical but I was watching some of the past eppisodes and I have to say it's great. I would love to."

"Shut up! Sorry. I mean that would be great."

"Sounds great. See you then."

"See you."

As soon as they hung up she jumped up and began to do a little celebration dance. Not only had she spoken to Benedict, but he was going to be in her show.

"Oh god! What am I going to wear?!?" and with that she called Sonia her PA.

"Heyyy girl" Mindy spoke into her phone "I need to get some shopping done. I've got a date!!"

"WHAT?!" Sonia nearly shouted "a date? Hold up, but like, you haven't been on one of those in like forever..."

Mindy sighed "Okay fine...its not a real date. I'm just meeting some dude to be a guest star on the show..."

"Ryan Gosling finally got back to you?!"

"Better. Benedict freaking Cumberbatch..."

Both girls squealed with delight like teenage girls.

"I don't understand why you just can't pick out something from the pile of designer crap you get for free?"

Mindy tilted her head "you're right. I basically have a Neiman Marcus in piles in the corner of my room".

"Try not to fall too hard looking at those sexy lizzard eyes..." Sonia joked.

"You can't warn me of what's already happened. Bye, sweetie." Mindy hung up her phone and sighed.

"Get your shit together, Kaling...."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mindy was full of excitement as she began to make her way to the lot for the first day of work on the show, along with meeting THE Benedict Cumberbatch. She was so nervous she didn’t know if she was sweating again. 

As she sat down at her desk, she began to go through her mail while her computer began to start up. She was having a great morning until she came across a gossip magazine in her mail.  It was plastered with images of Benedict and Dakota Johnson. They had apparently gone out on another dinner date. 

Mindy let out a sigh, “There goes my hope of getting a real prince charming.” 

As everyone began to enter, Mindy handed out everyone a copy of the script draft. “Alright everybody! Welcome back! Lets get this show on the road.” 

After a read through and some changes to the script, everybody began to leave for lunch. Mindy sat in her chair not looking up from her script as she kept writing changes, when a voice snapped her out of her concentration. 

"Hello, Mindy." she looked up to see none other than Benedict standing in front of her. 

"Oh, hey." she said as she looked back down at the script. "Welcome on board. Yada, yada, you know that spew." 

"Its a great pleasure to meet with you, and to work with you on this project." 

"Yeah, pleasure to meet you too." she said with no enthusiasm as she continued to make more corrections to the script. "Sorry, but I’m a little busy right now."

"No, no by all means, go ahead," Benedict said as he took a step back, "I just wanted to let you know that I can’t wait more closely with you. It’s great to see a show with an intelligent good looking woman."

Mindy looked up, “Wow, I was just complemented by the Benedict Cumberbatch.” He smiled and reached over, grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. “I get it, you’re charming, but I can see through that pasty skin and beautiful eyes. But this lovely brown woman, isn’t going to fall for your shit.” 

Benedict couldn’t help but laugh, which made her laugh as well. 

"It is finally good to meet you Mindy." 

"I know, it’s good to meet you too. I know I would see you at award shows, but we never actually met. Weird right." 

"Yeah," Benedict chuckled. "How about we go out to dinner some time to discuss things." 

Mindy smiled, “Yeah, of course. Wait- Aren’t you dating somebody.” 

"Not that I know of," he smiled. 

"You know," Mindy says, "They think we never read these things, but we do." She said as he held up her copy of the gossip magazine. 

"Well, how about I see you tomorrow at 8 at Tagine." Benedict said as he walked away, leaving Mindy gaping in surprise. As he did Ike walked in.

Looking at Mindy's face he sniffed around, "It smells weird in here."

Mindy laughed and looked up at him, "I think Benedict Cumberbatch just asked me out."

"Eh!" Ike said as he reached over and gave her a playful shove on her shoulder. "Way to go Minds!"

"Stop, stop! Don't be doing that bro thing with me!  I don't even know if it is a real date." 

"Just remember, if he doesn't put out, he's not worth it." 

Mindy scoffed at her friends advice, "Just leave." She waved him away. 

He laughed and left his friend to her thoughts. Alone again, Mindy wrote down  _BREATHMINTS! BUY BREATHMINTS!_ _  
_

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mindy and Benedict arrived at the restaurant separately. Robinson Ave was usually flooded with paps but on this afternoon, the streets were perfectly fine. When Mindy got to their table, Benedict was already seated. 

"Hello" Mindy said ever so charmingly coming from behind him. 

"Mindy, darling, hello" Benedict quickly got up to pull out her chair for her. 

"Okay, you really didn't need to do that but how lovely of you..." she smiled as she sat down. 

"Oh, i'm English. We lose our edge if we break our polite character". Benedict joked as he sat back down. 

They ordered their food and got settled with a bottle of wine. Mindy was so attentive to Benedict's every word. It was cliche anyone to be enamored with his voice but what a voice it was. Mindy was falling asleep not because Benedict was discussing English politics but because his voice was so soothing. Kinda like the humming of an electric fan while falling asleep. 

"I'm sorry, I'll shut up now if you want" 

Mindy snapped out of her thoughts "No! No, I was just listening to you. Wow, you are really smart..."

Benedict blushed a little "Street smarts, I suppose" 

They talked some more as their food arrived. Benedict's role on the Mindy Project was to be Dr. Jeremy Reed's street performer cousin. A juggler named Luke. 

"You know how to juggle?" Mindy asked taking one last bite of her dinner. 

"Haven't done it since college but i'll give it a try again" Benedict paused for a thought and then looked back at Mindy intensely "You know, I rarely get any sort of chance to do comedy on camera...unless its an interview or something so I promise you that I'll do my best to not screw up this episode". 

Mindy couldn't help but smile "Oh, I have no doubt in your abilities but thank you, Mr. Cumberbatch--" 

"Please, Mindy, call me 'Ben'" 

"Ben, yes, okay, Ben" 

They shook on agreement of a new friendship forming. 

The next day, Mindy woke up to a couple of text messages telling her to check the internet. The headline on Huffington Post was bold: 

BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH AND MINDY KALING TAKE A ROMANTIC LUNCH DATE.   
Mindy scrolled past pictures of them taken by a pap who was outside with a very long lens. 

"British heartthrob Benedict Cumberbatch and funny girl Mindy Kaling were spotted yesterday enjoying a romantic lunch at Tagine where the two laughed and looked very much in love says an onlooker. Prior, the two came to the restaurant separately". 

Mindy quickly grabbed her phone and called Sonia "Jesus, will you look at whats all over the internet today?" 

"Hello and goodmorning to you too, Mindy" 

Mindy scoffed "you know what I mean but come on..."

"I know! Budding romance of the summer, they said..." 

"You know what? This is childish. I'm going to be mature about this even though I'm insanely happy i'm rumored to be dating him and not Verne Troyer..." 

"Go back to sleep, Minds. Or get a mimosa. You love mimosas" 

"I'll see you later today, alright? Bye" When Mindy hung up, she recieved a text from Benedict. 

'They're on to us ;)'


End file.
